


A Girl and Her Zombie; The Director's Cut

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Community: hentai_contest, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailong would do anything for Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Zombie; The Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild undead lovin'
> 
> This is a reworked and extended fic that was originally posted at bake-off.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 34 "Come Here" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Jun wondered what kind of girl she’d have been if her whole life hadn’t been spent training and mastering reanimated corpses. Would she be happy? Would she understand her new feelings towards Bailong? Since he’d gotten his soul and free will back, the two of them had developed very deep feelings for each other and neither knew how to define them.

Jun reached out and took Bailong’s hand. She pulled him closer to her. It was an unusual gesture for them, but Bailong liked watching the way she played with his fingers.

“Can you feel?”

Bailong thought about the question. Her question was not as simple as it seemed. He had emotions, very strong ones, especially towards her, but tactical sensation was all but gone. The look in her eyes told him how to answer.

“Yes.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her face, carefully avoiding her mouth, knowing that he must taste like rotting flesh and formaldehyde. Jun’s movements were hesitant from inexperience. It was unusual to see such vulnerability from her. Bailong was careful to react as if he could really feel her fingers trail down his chest. His reactions encouraged her and helped her forget the wrongness of the situation, until she rested her hand between his thighs. There were some things Bailong couldn’t fake, even for her. She started to lose her resolve. He kissed her passionately and slid his hand up the very high slit in her dress. The skin on his palm and fingers was rough against her thigh. She still wasn’t sure this was something Bailong wanted and not something he was just doing for her.

“Bailong.”

He stopped and looked at her. “Is it not enough?” He pulled her into his lap, desperate to come up with some way, anyway to please her, to love her.

Jun buried her face in the crook of Bailong’s shoulder. The look in his eyes hurt her. She’d never seen him looked pained before. He was the one person she never wanted to hurt. She kissed him.

“It’s enough, Bailong.” She used her smile that was just for him. He laid her back.

“Jun.” He kissed her and undid the top part of her dress. His hand slid up her leg again. She wrapped her arms around him. He was kissing her neck when his fingers found their prize. He used her sighs and gasps to guide his movements. She dug her fingernails into his back hard enough that he felt it when she tensed right before her completion. Bailong thought Jun had never looked more beautiful than she did flushed and panting during her recovery.

He felt she deserved more than his reanimated corpse could offer, and he would do everything he could to make her happy. Bailong would do anything for Jun.


End file.
